Mark My Words
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: In which the angel Gadreel gets tickled by Sam, led by Castiel. WARNING: ENDING MAY CAUSE INTENSE FEELS. Please Enjoy!


The angel Gadreel knew the only way he could go home is by choosing the right side. At first, he though Metatron was the right side. After finally opening his eyes to that angel's schemes, he chose Castiel's side with the Winchesters. Even though Dean, with the help of the First Blade, slashed through his chest and nearly killed him, Castiel used his grace to heal him. They threw Dean in the dungeon just in case he tried anything again. Now, Gadreel was in the bunker, being given new clothes and even a new temporary shelter thanks to Sam Winchester and his brother Castiel.

"This should fit you," Sam handed Gadreel one of Dean's older shirts. The angel nodded his thanks, taking the shirt.

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked.

Gadreel sighed, "Metatron was killing off our recruits, _my_ recruits. The ones I called because I knew they were very honorable warriors, and they would serve us well. He didn't care."

Sam listened to the angel intently and then said, "Look, we're going out there to avenge your friends and whoever else Metatron's killed. We are going to end his life, too. And I know I'm really not one to be saying this, but try to, you know... feel better," Sam stood up, giving Gadreel a small smile as he patted his back, fingers lingering to brush over his shoulder blades, an unintentional gesture. Sam glanced back at the angel when he thought he heard a gasp.

"You okay?" Sam asked. Gadreel nodded. Sam smirked a little, but decided to brush it off and leave the room so he could change. The hunter found Cas, readying his angel blade for their departure which should have been in only a few hours.

"Cas," Sam spoke to alert the angel that he was there.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Why would someone like you, an angel, flinch and gasp if touched on their shoulder blades?"

The blue-eyed angel thought about that, "Is this some sort of a human joke I am not understanding?"

"No," Sam chortled, "I just did it to Gadreel. I was curious."

"Well, the area that is our vessel's shoulder blades are normally where our wings manifest. And wings are very sensitive. I suppose you hit a sensitive spot for Gadreel."

"Sensitive as in... ticklish?" Sam asked curiously.

"I suppose..." Cas noticed the look in Sam's eye, "Sam, he is a very respectable angel and I don't think he will appreciate being-"

"You're gonna help me," Sam took Cas by the sleeve of his trenchcoat to the room he left Gadreel in. The angel seemed to be sitting at the corner of the bed, new shirt in place, and moping.

"Gadreel, you might want to start running," Cas said, a slightly amused tone in his voice. The other angel looked up, thinking something was wrong, but he was knocked down onto the bed by Sam Winchester.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this!? Did I do something wrong?" Gadreel didn't really bother struggling beneath Sam. But the hunter was giving him an odd look, one that he didn't really like all that much.

"No, you did nothing wrong. I just wanted to get you to... calm down a bit about this whole thing. Everything will be alright and we will handle it," Sam squeezed his hands under Gadreel's back, resting at the spot just below his shoulder blades.

"Sam, I am fully confident that our plan is as good as any, but I fail to comprehend what this cahahahahan dohoho..." Gadreel trailed off into giggles when Sam started to squeeze that area. Cas's eyes visibly softened and a kind smile broke out onto his face. It was highly unusual to see anyone, either the Winchesters or his brothers and sisters, smiling at times like these, let along genuinely laughing. And to see Gadreel's face split in two by a wide, and slightly confused, smile just made him feel like everything was okay.

"What was that? I didn't hear everything you were saying," Sam smirked, moving up higher, causing Gadreel to arch his back a little. Sam decided he wasn't getting much done this way, so he rolled the angel over onto his stomach. Then he straddled him and skittered his fingers along Gadreel's back. He burst out into childish giggles upon contact, fingers clawing into the fabric of the bed's covers.

Gadreel had never felt like this since his childhood, when the dear old archangels would come around and playfully tease and torture the living daylights out of each fledgeling. His sweet spot had always been his wings, as all of his siblings knew. One of the few angels in heaven with that particular weakness; all the others were ticklish in the average places.

"Hahahahaha! Sahahaham!" he giggled, trying to swat at the Winchester's tickling hands from behind. Sam then zeroed in on those protruding bones on his back, grabbing hold of each one and squeezing. Gadreel felt ticklish electric shocks surge through his body at that and he squealed before laughing, hard. Castiel beamed at the sounds coming from his brother's mouth.

Sam smiled as he kept squeezing and wiggling his fingers around each scapula. Then Cas decided to play dirty and he focused his powers on making Gadreel's steel grey wings become visible on this plane. Sam backed up a little at their enormity, glancing at Castiel.

"Well well, what have we got here?" Sam was smiling as he looked over the expanse of wing before him.

"Right at the bases where you were working before are the worst," Cas explained.

Gadreel had felt his wings manifest and grew even more nervous for his state. When he heard Castiel say that, he looked over best he could and exclaimed, "Brohotheheheher!" Cas shrugged innocently. Sam started by wiggling his fingers into the tender flesh beneath the feathers of his primaries. Gadreel buried his face into the mattress, already laughing quite loudly. He hadn't done that in forever. The closer Sam got to his primary and secondary coverts (the part towards the middle of his wings), the more the wings seemed to uselessly beat against the bed.

"DohohoHON'T!" Gadreel arched his back off the bed in booming laughter when Sam found the joints of wing connected to his shoulder blade and back. His flapping wings nearly smacked Sam in the face, but it only made the hunter chuckle at this angel's hysteria.

"Are angels ticklish here?" Sam reached his hands under Gadreel's wings to knead and tickle his ribs and sides. Gadreel knew he was ticklish just about everywhere on his wings, but his brothers never bothered to try anywhere else on him. Apparently, he was also highly sensitive on his vessel, as well. Gadreel burst out into laughter once more, arms clamping down to his sides. To make it easier for Sam, Cas allowed Gadreel's wings to fade away again. Sam tickled all over Gadreel's torso, focusing on his bellybutton when he found it produced high-pitched giggles.

"WihihIHINCHEHESTER! Stahahahap thahahat!" he tried pushing at Sam's hands, but he had grown tremendously weak from the tickling.

Sam ignored him, "I know I'm really bad up here," Sam wrestled with the angel's arms before securing them above his head, burying his wiggling fingers into Gadreel's underarm. The moment Gadreel snorted was when he lost all remaining dignity. Cas began to chuckle at him. He knew that they really should not have been fooling around like this, for fear of stalling too long. But right now, Castiel didn't care. His brother was happy and laughing, something that he knew years in angel prison and torture took away from him. The fate of the world could wait just another minute. Another minute came and went, the bunker filled with angelic laughter.

"Sam, I think he's had enough," Cas stepped in to intervene, "We must be heading out."

Sam nodded, getting off the angel. The hunter was smiling widely, "Sorry, I had to..."

"Ihit is fihine, Sahaham Winchester..." Gadreel sat up. An appreciative and joyful smile was decorating his features, then he looked to Castiel.

"If we make it out of this... mark my words, brother, I will have my revenge."

Castiel giggled nervously, "I'll be waiting."

But sadly, that revenge never came.

_~The End~_


End file.
